With advances in semiconductor technology, interconnect dimensions are shrinking to accommodate increasing device densities. Such scaling down in interconnect dimensions has increased the complexity of semiconductor manufacturing processes for fabricating interconnects with low resistance and high reliability.
Illustrative embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numerals generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements.